The mission of the MCOHS ERC is to ensure a center of excellence providing: 1) cutting-edge interdisciplinary academic and research training to prepare exceptional leaders who make significant contributions to the field of OHS, and (2) continuing education to prepare professionals in the field to address current and emerging threats to the nation's workforce. This ERC, serving the region of Minnesota, Wisconsin, North Dakota, and South Dakota, was established over 30 years ago in response to a National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health mandate ~ to provide an adequate supply of qualified personnel to carry out the purposes of the Occupational Safety and Health Act and reduce the national burden of work-related injury and illness. Within the MCOHS ERC, the Continuing Education (CE) Program's mission is to improve occupational and environmental health and safety through the transmission of knowledge, skills, and understanding to those responsible for workplace health and safety. To accomplish this, the CE program will: 1) conduct and evaluate multifaceted local, regional, and national needs assessments to determine CE needs of OHS professionals; 2) respond to the needs of broad-based OHS professional audiences by developing and offering innovative courses; 3) maintain high-quality relevant course offerings as evidenced by ongoing course, instructor, and selected impact evaluations; 4) maximize resources and knowledge bases by collaborating with both internal and external individuals and groups; and 5) increase benefit and reach of face-to-face programs and online learning opportunities using innovative technology. This program is committed to training in the core disciplines and interdisciplinary programs. The programs cover a wide spectrum of interests and skill levels with introductory and advanced courses in hazard-specific and/or industry specific topics; emerging OHS issues; and traditional exam and practice review and update and refresher programs. 2500-3500 trainees are anticipated annually, through a variety of delivery mechanisms. The CE program is integral to the Center and will continue to further enhance its excellence.